


The Mysterious Isabelle Lightwood

by Nekobaghira



Series: The Lightwood Life [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Charlie's view of Isabelle, F/M, Ficlet, Post 3x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekobaghira/pseuds/Nekobaghira
Summary: Charlie Cooper's musings on Isabelle Lightwood and her family.





	The Mysterious Isabelle Lightwood

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 3x06 .... Charlie's perspective of Izzy and her family. 
> 
> Sizzy is endgame, no dalliance will change that, please don't worry over it. If this story is going to bother you because of dislike for Charlie - do me the favor and don't read it, don't comment on it. :)
> 
> Mistakes are my own, I will fix as I find them. General gist is there though. I hope you enjoy it.

##

The Mysterious Isabelle Lightwood

##

Doctor Charlie Cooper took one last look in the mirror, he wanted to impress his date. She had a very stylish look to her, like a model. He chose his attire to match her fashion sense. He was surprised when she had suggested they go out. Getting a date with Isabelle was getting a little easier and that made him feel good. He told himself to take it easy with her, he knew from their first date, coming on too strong wouldn't work with her. He would play it cool tonight but would not let her forget that he was very interested in her. Their second date went better than he thought, meeting her family at a pub gave the date was casual atmosphere and he was happy to meet her family, even if they were odd at times. This date would be even better than the last two, or at least the most interesting fun time he has ever had in his life. 

Charlie was not only attracted to Isabelle Lightwood, she was a challenging enigma of beauty and brains. She wasn't making it easy to get to know her and maybe that was part of her charm as well, he wasn't sure. As a Doctor, he tried to quell his thoughts of what was going on with her, on the two occasions he was with her, she managed to get blood on her. One time needing stitches, the second at Hunter's Moon on her arm. She managed to treat both incidents as nothing but he still wondered about the mystery of Isabelle Lightwood.

Her five foot five inch lithe frame, long dark hair, big brown eyes were an exotic draw to him, he found her strong personality as alluring as the rest of her. While he wasn't into snakes, he did find her jewelry choices unique. He enjoyed Izzy's mysterious nature, and getting to know her was more challenging than he expected. He was up for the challenge, she was amazing woman and worth all the effort.

Charlie thought about her family, they were also mysterious but more in an odd way. One thing he noticed was they behaved similarly, he understood where Isabelle got her behavior from. Her mother was very sweet and he appreciated her company. Her brothers were typical brothers, that he could handle easily. The reaction he noticed when bringing up the family jewelry business was unexpected. Izzy's dark haired brother Alec almost scoffing at the idea, and then her mother placing a hand on him to quiet him before explaining that they were artists was unexpected. He almost wondered if they were mafia with the way they behaved, but he shrugged that idea off. Charlie supposed being artists, the creativity alone of each individual probably brought a uniqueness to each one of them, he found that to be a good enough explanation.

That evening progressed normally or as normal as can be with the meeting of the potential girlfriend's family. Overall, the Lightwoods were decent people even if a little odd at times. Charlie considered Izzy's blonde brother Jace who had asked to speak to him outside. The doctor knew it would be the shovel talk and he was prepared for it. The blonde's two different colored eyes had shown nothing but serious determination. Lucky for him, Isabelle had arrived with blood on her arm, once Charlie pointed it out, Izzy rubbed it off and said it was nothing. The beautiful savior Isabelle escorted him back to the table for dessert, saving him from the talk.

Once back at their table, he noticed Isabelle's Mother and another guy talking or perhaps flirting. Her dark haired brother was no where to be seen, maybe he went home. He took a look around for the blonde and was relieved he was gone too. Charlie thought 'good', he could spend time with Isabelle with no more distractions from her family. Just as he was about to ask Izzy to go somewhere else or a more quiet place to talk, a tall blonde guy with curly hair walked over to Mrs. Lightwood and whispered something to her. She smiled and thanked him. He had seen him at the bar with Alec earlier, but the doctor didn't think anything of it. Charlie finally managed to gain all of Isabelle's attention and he could tell by the look on her face, that she planned on ending the evening. It was the same look she gave him on their first date, and ended up at the hospital for stitches. This time she said she needed to check on her brothers instead of a job to do for a client. She kissed him on the cheek and left. Charlie sighed, this lady would be a challenge but one worth the effort. 

Charlie went home thinking the night was still one of his more interesting nights as was his first date with Isabelle. When growing up, it was drilled into him early to be in the family business, being a Doctor was important to his family but that came at a cost. While the family vacations were fantastic when it came to college, it was time to commit himself to his profession. Despite his fear of blood in his youth he worked through it to be a doctor. He knew chose the right profession working with children, his love for them and caring for them meant a lot to him. Seeing the Lightwood family being close and having each others back warmed his heart. Charlie thought a few times maybe he missed out on a few things, but now he was thinking maybe what he needed was the right happenstance. Isabelle Lightwood would give him all the adventure he could think of, and now he knew to let her lead, she was worth it.

Date number three had to end with a goodnight kiss or so he hoped.

 

 


End file.
